


relax

by justK



Series: random nct works [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Qian Kun, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Not Betaed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Real good, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, for the bottom Kun agenda, i think it's not explicit, it's just Johnny fucking Kun, loving him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: what kind of noises would i like him to make tonight?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: random nct works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	relax

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

Johnny laughed softly at the way Kun whined as he wiggled his hips to get rid of his pants that pooled on the floor around his ankles. “don't laugh at me,” Kun complained, looking at Johnny over his shoulder while bending a little to take his socks off too. 

“i'm sorry,” Johnny said, but he wasn't sorry at all, Kun was way too cute and he _loved_ watching his pouty lips. “but you're getting a massage and you're still complaining, how so?” he saw Kun roll his eyes. 

“because!” he exclaimed, turning around to look at Johnny with wide open eyes. “because then i'll have to wash the bedsheets and i've already done the laundry twice today!” 

Johnny shook his head, letting it fall slightly to the front, trying to cover his smile with the angle and his messy bangs. “c'mon, don't throw a tantrum,” he ordered and Kun was clearly still very much his strong self, because he responded by frowning. Johnny ignored it and walked to the closet, where he knew Kun kept the scented oils he had gifted him. “i even sent the kids away, and i'll wash the bedsheets, i promise,” as he walked back to stand next to the bed, he saw Kun tense at the statement. 

“n-no!” Kun stuttered. “i'll do it,” he hurried to say. “i'm sorry, i am not being spoiled, i'll do it,” a smile unconsciously painted Johnny's face at the way Kun regretted trying to take pressure off his shoulders, it was necessary sometimes, but it always made Kun antsy, because it wasn't in him to relax, he always carried all the obligations of his group and he had too many responsibilities, that's why Johnny established a day for Kun to let go of everything. it had been difficult at first, because nothing seemed to send Kun to that empty-head state that Johnny wanted, his boyfriend always found a way to wander back to his bothering thoughts and Johnny had tried it all before finding what worked for Kun best. 

“just lay down,” Johnny asked, dragging an open hand from Kun's neck and down his chest, that made Kun fall backwards onto the bed, where he immediately positioned himself to be lying on his tummy. “we can argue over who gets to do the laundry later, for now just get comfortable.” 

Kun knew not to fight Johnny during these days, he had done that once and he had ended so upset, everything was simply ruined, with an equally upset Johnny the only thing they did was hold hands as they returned to where the rest of the boys were. 

the light was turned off only momentarily, until Johnny lit up the small lamp on Kun's nightstand, the one with that pretty warm illumination that made Kun relax instantly, though feeling more self-conscious under Johnny's heavy stare, he had to turn his head to the opposite direction as he buried it in the soft pillows. like that, with the light and the perfect position Kun always managed to arrange himself in, Johnny had an excellent view of the way the muscles on his back tensed and how they led to a plump butt that Johnny always loved to spank. he landed his big, big hand on the fleshy clothed cheek, squeezing just lightly to make Kun lift his hips. 

“let me take this off,” the underwear, he meant. he heard how Kun huffed, still with his head deep in the pillow, but he obeyed and lifted his ass so that Johnny could hook his finger in the elastic band and pull them down, appreciating Kun's milky legs as he did so. 

_what kind of noises would i like him to make tonight?_

he opened his legs to place them at either side of Kun's hips after reaching for the oil to let a good amount pour onto the smooth skin he would be kneading. Kun squirmed at the coldness, but he made no sound and just waited patiently for Johnny to touch him. Johnny did and he marveled at the way his back tensed even more, outlining the soft lines of his subtly carved muscles for only a couple minutes before finally loosening and melting in a way it was too easy to handle, and that's what Johnny wanted, really, to be able to move Kun however he pleased, the thought of it always watered his mouth, igniting the desire to take Kun high, high, high and never let him down. 

working on tense muscles scared him at first, especially because he knew it hurt, and Kun would let out these pained moans during the first minutes, until Johnny was able to work on the knots and ease up the feeling. the sounds that came after that were what made Johnny go insane. Kun was now voicing tiny moans as Johnny dragged his thumbs down his spine, moving his position so that he wasn't straddling Kun no more to have good access to his ass, bathing it in generous amounts of oil, not touching right away, he, instead, watched in awe at how the droplets would slide down the pretty curve and disappearing between his thighs, Johnny actually growled at the sight. 

“mmh,” Kun whispered, turning his head to the other side. “what is it?” he asked, dragging the syllables the way he did when he was sleepy. 

Johnny shook his head and went back to work, collecting the oil and spreading it down Kun's thighs and calves. “nothing, baby boy,” he assured and Kun didn't answer, so he thought he had accepted his response, if he hadn't, then he would have said something like _i don't believe you_ , but he didn't this time. Kun's skin was always so soft, touching him was always a pleasure, the drag of his skin against Johnny's calloused hands was relaxing too, and Johnny had let Kun know that plenty of times, telling him that this was a win-win situation when Kun whined about him being the only one to receive something. Johnny also received and much more that he always remembered, he felt satisfied by touching Kun, hearing his whimpers and just worshipping him in general. 

once Johnny was done with his legs and feet too, he eagerly went back to his boyfriend's butt, playing with his ass cheeks, covering them entirely with both his gigantic hands, separating them to admire Kun's hole peaceful looking, _for now_. Kun was basically asleep at this point, so he didn't even realise the way Johnny was basically eating him whole with his eyes, until he felt a playful digit push inside his heat. 

“uh,” he muttered and Johnny smiled, bending down to kiss Kun's temple, keeping his finger inside Kun, up to the second knuckle, not moving it, just leaving it there, feeling Kun's walls clench to accommodate the intrusion, since it had been quite some time since the last time they had had sex, Johnny wouldn't survive any longer without fucking Kun. “ _Johnny_ ,” he moaned in a barely audible voice. “what are you doing?” 

“shh,” Johnny hushed, slowly starting to move his finger a couple times before slipping in a second, Johnny marveled at the way Kun opened up so beautifully for him, starting to rock his hips every so slightly, in a motion that was barely noticeable, but that was enough to intensify the feeling of Johnny's long fingers inside him. 

Johnny massaged his insides, the same way he did with the rest of his body, feeling every inch of Kun's walls and the velvety patch of nerves inside, the one that made Kun tremble underneath him, Johnny targeted that spot as he pressed the third finger inside. Kun's butt bounced with each trembling motion and his hands fisted the sheets so hard, his knuckles were even more white than the rest of his unblemished body. “oh-” he whined. “ah-ah, Johnnn…” it was the way he said Johnny's name that ignited a bigger flame inside Johnny, his dick twitched uncomfortably inside his pants and he just wanted to fuck Kun so good, until they both forgot everything, but Kun was starting to let go of his strong persona, slipping into this state where his mind was thoughtless, except for the name and image of his boyfriend making him feel good. Johnny never sped up his movements, always keeping the same pace, pressing down hard enough on Kun's prostate every time and after some more thrusts, Kun was screaming and shaking so much as he came, he had to push himself on his hands to jerk away from the overstimulation, only to be violently dragged back by Johnny, who pushed him onto his chest, only keeping his hips up as he sneaked a warm hand to wrap around Kun's not so hard cock, stroking at a moderate pace. “no, no, no,” Kun cried. “it's too much, _please_!” 

Johnny didn't listen, he tightened his grip on Kun's hips and continued to masturbate him, never fully allowing him to go soft, despite having just come. “you feel good, don't you, beautiful?” he saw Kun tried to deny, but he gave up, letting his head fall lifeless on the pillow. once Johnny was satisfied with the semi-hard between his fingers, he let go of Kun to get rid of his clothes, sending them roughly to the floor. “pretty baby,” he called and Kun answered with a weak mewl. “how do you feel?” 

“amazing,” Kun answered right away. with that green light, Johnny stroked his own length with the remnants of oil in his hand and grabbed Kun's tiny waist to keep him in place and slowly sink in, up to the hilt in one smooth go. “fuuuck,” Kun cursed, his hole sucking in Johnny completely. 

“good?” Johnny asked, biting his lower lip to keep himself from groaning the way he wanted to. 

“so sooo good,” Kun chanted, but he didn't move, despite wanting to fuck himself on Johnny's dick, and the reward Johnny gave him when he saw him behave was better than anything else in the world. Johnny couldn't restrain himself when he had Kun like this, Kun was just this perfect being to his eyes, and having everything he's ever wanted all spread and pliant for him, was just enough to make him go insane. 

he grabbed both of Kun's elbows and lifted him until he could feel Kun's back against his chest, Kun arched to intensify the sensation, but he let himself be moved and molded to Johnny's liking, meeting his thrusts half way and screaming out his name. Johnny let go of his left elbow to be able to wrap Kun's waist and part of his belly with that hand, feeling the bulge that appeared each time Johnny thrusted forward. 

“look at you,” Kun's breath hitched but he opened his eyes to look at what Johnny was pointing at with his hand. “so full of me,” Kun also placed his hand on top of the cute belly bulge and he whined. “you like that, don't you?” 

Kun nodded and it actually took him a moment to make his tongue work to respond, but when it did, he said, “y-yes, yes! i love it! i love to feel you in my belly.” 

Johnny started to stroke Kun's dick in time with his pelvis after that. “come, Kun,” he ordered. “come.” 

as if on command, Kun did, spasming and crying, Johnny could see it when he twisted Kun's face to the side to kiss him, and the way Kun refused to relax until Johnny came inside him was what drove him to the edge. 

“oh my-” Kun didn't finish because he fell forward on the bed, detaching from Johnny's body and leaving his wrecked hole exposed. Johnny also felt tired as hell, but he stood up and took out a butt plug out of Kun's underwear drawer, going back to Kun to push the metallic plug inside, before his cum started to leak out of his hole and Kun could complain, the pretty blue stone at the end rested between Kun's cheeks and the Johnny pushed him to lay on his back. “thank you…” he opened his eyes and the beautiful orbs melted Johnny's heart, along with the grabby hands Kun directed his way. “kiss me, please?” 

“mmmh,” Johhny replied but did as asked, pressing his lips against Kun's, lazily licking and sucking. “feeling better?” Kun nodded. “alright, go to sleep, darling.”

“but we need to get washed and change the bed-” Johnny shut him up by kissing him again. 

“i can't believe it takes me more time to make you forget about everything than it takes you to go back to mom-mode,” Johnny whined this time. “please, let's just cuddle and sleep, we can take a shower later.” 

“ush,” Kun tried to fight, but he turned his back towards Johnny to let Johnny spoon him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments <3  
> and also tell me what else you'd like to see  
> imma start "signing" my notes  
> -n


End file.
